


Excruciating Pain

by dee_thehoneybee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Injury, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: “What happened, kid?”Malcolm grit his teeth against the pain. “Took the elevator down to the third floor, thought I could cut him off in the stairwell. Then I fell down.”“Yeah, no kidding. That looks really bad”“Really? Because I can’t feel anything,” he laughed, “Just kidding, I’m in excruciating pain.”
Kudos: 40





	Excruciating Pain

**Author's Note:**

> requested by nasleepdeprivedtransboy: For the injury/Sick can you do 6, 9, or 17 (If possible can you do all?) Thank you in advance Nøah, out
> 
> 6\. “i can’t move”
> 
> 9\. “i can’t feel anything”
> 
> 17\. “i fell down”

If Gil had learned anything since bringing Malcolm Bright on as a consultant, it was the simple fact that Malcolm Bright did not follow orders. If Gil told Malcolm to wait where he was and not chase after their suspect with the rest of the team, Malcolm was undoubtedly going to ignore him. This was made apparent by their current predicament in which Malcolm gave chase to their suspect in an office building and said suspect pushed Malcolm down a flight of stairs.

Now thanks to Malcolm’s disobedience, their suspect had gotten away and Malcolm was sprawled out across the landing.

The team came to his aide one by one, but Gil was first on the scene. The relief he felt when Malcolm sat up was paralleled by the horror he witnessed upon closer inspection. Malcolm’s leg was twisted in an impossible direction and the pain on his face was obvious.

Gil pushed back a fistful of grey hairs, his hand coming to rest on his forehead.

“What happened, kid?”

Malcolm grit his teeth against the pain. “Took the elevator down to the third floor, thought I could cut him off in the stairwell. Then I fell down.”

“Yeah, no kidding. That looks really bad”

“Really? Because I can’t feel anything,” he laughed, “Just kidding, I’m in excruciating pain.”

Gil rolled his eyes. Leave it to Malcolm to find humor in the situation.

Gil knelt on the landing and hovered his hands over Malcolm. He wasn’t sure what help he could provide at the present moment.

“I’ll have JT radio for an ambulance. Do you think you can make it to the elevator?”

Malcolm gave an experimental lift of his leg and found it uncooperative. He winced at the sudden wave of nausea it produced.

“Nope, I can’t move…”

“Great.”

They sat in the stairwell until help arrived. Gil didn’t want to disturb Malcolm’s broken leg any more than they had been already, and Malcolm seemed content to wait. Granted, there was little else he could do. Gil couldn’t help but agonize over how persistent Malcolm would be over the next six to eight weeks. He wouldn’t be able to get far in an investigation with a broken leg, but he would definitely try.

One day. One day Malcolm Bright would learn to listen to orders.


End file.
